(a) Field of the Invention
For the bicycle with output in constant rotating direction and having internal rocker arm epicycle wheel set of the present invention, human's foot drives the input terminal of the human input device at forward or reverse dual rotary direction, and then the output terminal of the human input device transmits the kinetic energy to the input terminal of the drive device with bidirectional input and one-way output, and the output terminal of the drive device with bidirectional input and one-way output produces constant rotary direction output to drive the load wheel set;
The drive device with bidirectional input and one-way output (13) of the bicycle with output in constant rotating direction and having internal rocker arm epicycle wheel set of the present invention is composed of an internal rocker arm type epicycle wheel system with bidirectional input and unidirectional output, in which the internal rocker arm type epicycle wheel system is combined with a one-way transmission, so that the inner rocker arm type epicycle wheel system is equipped with a transmission operational function of bidirectional output and unidirectional input. According to the internal rocker arm type epicycle wheel system with bidirectional input and unidirectional output of this invention, when an input shaft is driven in a first rotary direction and an input shaft is driven in a second rotary direction, the transmission relation between the input shaft having two driving status of different rotary directions and one-way rotation cylindrical output shaft can be formed as having the same or different transmission speed ratios;
The present invention is applied to pedal vehicles, or mixture of electric and pedal vehicles, or combination of electric and pedal auxiliary vehicles, especially to a bicycle capable of being pedaled bidirectionally and driven to move in unidirectional.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The rider on the conventional bicycle always pedals at constant direction, and the related muscles and joints are constantly used during the pedaling period, i.e. some muscles and joints of the rider's body are constantly used and stressed, and the others are constantly unused and released, overall, the human load is uneven, the rider is easily fatigued, and exercise injury is caused by frequently pedaling.